cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RogalDorn/archives/2011
__TOC__ Re: Headings Question Bolding and linking are both against the MoS. In general color is as well, but we've granted exceptions for some pages, like the use of colors for departments on NPO pages. To get around links in headers, I'd suggest using the and templates. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 08:16, Friday, 7 January 2011 (ET)' :Gotcha, I heard about it on IRC one day and just wanted clarification. thanks much. RogalDorn (talk • ) 13:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: collapsing code Well, in the case of , someone wrote |state=expanded into that page just by copying from something else, without knowing what they were doing, because that template doesn't have support for that parameter. It looks like JS is broken in preview again right now anyway (sigh), so you can't really see what it's supposed to look like. I'm not sure if the collapsing code in that template is right, but obviously can't test right now :P. You could look at something like when JS is working in preview again, I know that one works for sure. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 08:28, Monday, 31 January 2011 (ET) :Ahhh i see where the coding allows it to be collapseable. This is crazy, I'm starting to see the template codes by what they codes do. >.> I absolutely love how that template is setup by the way. very awesome! xD January 31, 2011 (ET) ::Now if only the JS could start working <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:10, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXIX Code issue Hey, just FYI, I fixed some issues that you caused when you edited a few templates yesterday. I think Ghost Squadron Roster was the main culprit, but the issue in all was that there were unclosed tags in the templates. Please make sure you balance the tags, as unclosed tags can cause issues (I only noticed there could be issues because the toolbar was messed up when I was viewing your nation page, and I've learned that templates of that type are always the culprit because people never know what they are doing with them). It's no fault of yours, just be careful :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:57, Thursday, 3 March 2011 (ET) :Ahhh, gotcha sorry about that Bobo. Just a lack of attentive editting, I can attribute that to be getting 3 hours of sleep for the past 72 hours. But I'll keep my eyes peeled next time. March 4, 2011 (ET) ::Ah yeah, you might want to sleep more :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:13, Friday, 4 March 2011 (ET) Re: image linking question I was online, so I figured I may as well answer: use a |link= parameter, as such: . To make it give some title (hover) text, just add it as a blank parameter: . Hope this helps, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:59, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX :On an unrelated but more serious note, every page you sign was being put in Category:User:RogalDorn. I've fixed the problem from hereon in, but you may want to go through that category and remove pages you don't want to be there. Cheers! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:62, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX ::I'm not entirely sure what you mean by autocount factor, unfortunately. Mind explaining? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:89, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX :::Oh, that. Simply-put, use . I believe the normal template dives into it a bit deeper, considering the time of day your nation was formed (as elaborated on on anniversary), but if that proves to be a problem for you, you can just manually adjust it one day off, since the template's only meant to be used for your nation as far as I can tell. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:99, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX ::::No problem, glad I could be of assistance. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:09, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX Edit summary I notice you edit and update a lot of articles and some of them are just minor fixes. It seems that you don't indicate that they are minor. Please click the "Minor edit" near the summary edit bar to indicate a minor edit. It saves others time to see what's a significant edit and what's just a spelling error fix. All minor edits include, but not limited to; spelling errors, vocabulary errors, code fixes, adding pictures, updating stats on a page, and changing headings. Thanks! --Justin (talk • ) 23:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Being that this wiki is so tiny it doesn't matter as much as a larger wiki with more contributors. thanks April 4, 2011 (ET) Re: seniority Yup, there is . I used to use it on my page, but I wanted to reduce the size so I just put the calculated numbers into the code. You have a lot of patience if you've counted on a calendar o_O you could also use this site. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:14, Thursday, 14 April 2011 ( ) Re: Bloc banners Well, the |image, |image2, and |image3 parameters do pretty much the same thing, and with them you can add alternate banners too. You can see image in use, for example, here. Does that help? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:17, Monday, 2 May 2011 ( ) Re: The Cordiality Accords I put the "Treaty Status" as Undetermined as it's not yet entirely clear as to what the contracting parties to the Accords intentions are, with respect to it's status. (Mantineia (talk • ) 14:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Eras Yeah, I've been meaning to work on that. I actually did fix it before, but then Wikia for some reason decided to remove the gray info bar thingy that was below the title, so the position got messed up again. The Portalheader, featured article, and angle icon templates are in the same place. It might be better to ask Locke and MvP about this, since they have worked on them more and I'll still be pretty busy for a while despite it being summer. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:57, Friday, 3 June 2011 ( ) RE: help with NPO Eras I've, er, never touched it before, but I can take a look. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 12:42, Tuesday, 7 June 2011 (ET)' Multicolored Template Nice work on the template, and thanks for adding it to Jamahiriya (2nd)! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:30, Duodi, 12 Messidor CCXIX RAWR!! Sup. I need sops in #Red and so does someone else. I haven't seen you on to ask you and for some reason I can't PM you on the NPO forums :P Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 18:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Internal Affairs Operations of the New Pacific Order I added two more leader fields to the department template, so you can put back the leaders for that page and add the new one. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 21:35, Tuesday, 12 July 2011 (ET)' Re: Heyooo Hey!! :D It's going pretty well, been really busy with school and such though. Not much time for wiki stuff. I did make a new template though, . What do you think? And (when) are you going to come back? :/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:17, Tuesday, 20 September 2011 ( ) :Hehe, war is good for all kinds of things it seems \o/ I posted. Yeah, that could be confusing. You could make a whole new infobox, or even a whole new page, or add new columns to the existing infobox, or something. I dunno, up to you :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:45, Sunday, 4 December 2011 ( ) Re: Collapse and Signature Saw your message on Bobo's page and thought I'd pop by. The tables are collapsed by default for me, so I'm not sure what's up on your end. As for your signature, make sure you have something along the lines of in the relevant box on , and the "Custom signature" box is checked. Michael von Preußen | talk :Yeah, what he said :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:10, Sunday, 4 December 2011 ( ) ::The error you speak of is not your crappy work computer, its crappy Wikia servers. Similar errors were happening to me the other day on the Clannad Wiki, and Locke says he's been getting them, too. Michael von Preußen | talk Re: new infobox Sounds like you want to use #expr. E.g, + }}. (Or you could just use date difference for both, as it works the same way.) Keep in mind if either of the operands is over 1000 you'll need to do, for example, |R}} to remove the comma. More info can be found here. I'm not sure what you mean by the second paragraph. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:10, Monday, 5 December 2011 ( ) :Also, one of you really should move that subpage to a template so it doesn't count as a page. Right now, it can even come up using . Michael von Preußen | talk War articles My bad. :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 14:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Trade circles page I don't see the point of trade circles - it's much easier to do trade circles and even for people who don't know that trick, I doubt many people use it in the plural anyway :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 05:29, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) :Makes sense. It's not a big deal, I'm probably just way too sleep-deprived :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 05:48, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) ::Ouch, except I've just been messing around playing games :P. Also, I added Military and Internal Affairs to . Sorry they weren't on there before, I didn't add them because at the time they were basically lists of leadership templates :P. Also if you see the "Internal Affairs" or "IA" parameters already used (to point to Internal Affairs Operations), please replace them with a parameter for the latter as listed on the template page, because I didn't originally accommodate for the Internal Affairs page. Let me know if there are any other pages that need to be added to the template. Also make sure you spell the parameters as they are listed on the page, anything with "corp" won't work because I only allowed the correct spellings :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 06:14, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) Page Edit You're welcome to edit more of my page if you want, I've fallen behind on it, I keep meaning to update it, but thanks all the same for adding that :p --LittleRena (talk • ) 00:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Couple more things It's like a wiki party this week, lots of fun :P. From your edit to TrotskysRevenge I'm not sure if you know that you can put a second parameter on - e.g. (although Radio Free Pacifica is another parameter for Broadcasting). And if you find any more that should be added to to the template just let me know. Also, another thing I found today is several really generic file names. Gibberish ones are offensive but can be left alone, but stuff like Map.png and Flag.png should be moved to a better name (ideally something like Map of Nation.png or Flag of Alliance Name.png) and the original titles should be protected from uploading. Feel free to let me know if you find anything like that. Thanks and happy editing ~ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:33, Wednesday, 21 December 2011 ( ) :Heh, apparently I had the same idea, they're already in there :P. You can see the list of all of the ones that are in it on the template page. So just let me know if you try to use one and it doesn't work, I guess. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:53, Thursday, 22 December 2011 ( ) ::action=historysubmit&diff=429266&oldid=428632}} Done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:49, Friday, 23 December 2011 ( ) Project Wiki Cleanup I sure hope you're using for these edits! Michael von Preußen | talk :Awesome. Make sure to check pages like that to see if the nations exist or not, though; it would seem a tad excessive to delete pages for existing nations :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::Well, I don't know much about the Nebula-X War, but I know in the case of TOP-Aloha War, the article was created specifically because Aloha didn't consider it a part of the broader conflict. I believe Locke was the creator there, and since he's also a member of GOD, whom the Nebula-X war article concerns, you might want to check with him regarding the status of both articles. Michael von Preußen | talk :::Just as a note, I've rolled back your edits on National Unionism. The headers I really didn't care about one way or another, I'd put in the third- and fourth-level headers in Monaco because it looked better on such a small article. The 'based off of', however, while I agree 'based on' sounds better, should probably be left as it is simply because this is supposed to be a source text, and as such styling errors that are not typographical, such as spelling, should probably be left as they are. I'd issue the same caution about treaty texts and such should it ever come up, too. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk ::::Ugh, I haven't used AWB in a long time, so I can't say for sure if there is through AWB itself. One way through the wiki is to put on the page, which I've done now on National Unionism. Michael von Preußen | talk I'm going to help you Rogal Dorn with the clean up! :D When you're gone, I'll help out. (Just in case we work at the same time, go click the "Skip" tab and check the "Page is in use" under the "General skip options" for a safety measure). Cheers and happy cleaning-upping! :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to help. Can't wait to see how things go. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing a page as was asked not to, mentioning it for future reference Alliance forums and IRC list In the future, please don't take it upon yourself to edit the Alliance_forums_and_IRC_list page, as is noted at the top of the page itself. Even for minor edits that you can easily take care of yourself. As you may or may not have noticed, every edit includes a description of what was done. Your minor (m) edit did not include such a description, so I went to compare the two. Thanks so much! --Anson -- www.ansontx.info 01:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Query re: flag Hi, Am looking for the battle-damaged version of the NPO flag that was used briefly in game. Any idea where it is? Also, just saw you're .mil from the profile - thank you for your service :) RenegadeOfficer (talk • ) 16:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) User Infobox Hi again, I've noticed some people's infoboxes automatically state and update their time in CN. Mine doesn't seem to work. Tried copy/pasting another entry, still no joy. Any ideas what's wrong? RenegadeOfficer (talk • ) 11:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Solved this. Let me know if anyone else has the issue and can resolve :D RenegadeOfficer (talk • ) 15:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC)